The Twins of Heaven
by Isabela Vena Rose
Summary: The Abomination of Hell, Lucifers greatest mistake once locked away in the darkest depths of hell has been released in his absence and no one bothered to tell him. Destiel. Deckerstar. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Devil, the detective and the spawn where all snuggled into the couch in a perfect image of domesticity when suddenly they where interrupted by a figure who had materialized between the small family and the TV which had been showing Ant man.

The Devil sensing no mal content from him asked unconcerned and seemingly bored as he paused the movie through his angelic brother "what do you want Mikey"

The tall angel before them who was dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a novelty t-shirt that says 'God said do that, and I said "rather visit the devil"' answered a little apprehensively almost like he was embarrassed and worried about his brother's reaction "Have you seen Cas"

But before the older of the two could explode with the worry that had formed instantly under his skin at the name of the younger angel his girlfriend had interrupted the two by whacking him well meaningly as she exclaimed "you have a twin"

"yes" the two identical angels chorused like it was no big deal before a slightly angry mostly worried Lucifer continued imploring of his twin "Why do you not know where Cas is"

Michael bit his lip and looked over at the wall for a second before he said with a sheepish smile "he ran away when heaven decided to instigate the abominations release and start the apocalypse"

The devils gaze went from barely contained concern for his favorite little brother to are you stupid in less then a split second before he shouted at the top of his lungs in his brothers face no longer worrying about what Trixie might here "YOU TRIED TO START THE APOCALAPSE"

"yes can we get back to finding Cas know" said the embarrassed of the two celestial beings in the room before his moments older brother continued "AND YOU RELEASED THE ABOMINATION OF HELL" Lucifer looked at Michael unbelievingly before continuing astonished "why in hell would you do that"

Chloe having sort of caught up after getting over the shock that there was a second Lucifer standing in her living room asked curiously and a little fearfully thinking of Trixie "the abomination of hell"

It was now Lucifer turn to look regretful and embarrassed as he looked to the ground and mumbled something that was incoherent even to his brothers supernatural hearing.

Michael having gained some of his usual riches nous back said "yes Lucifer, who is the abomination of hell?"

Though the second he had said that he was faced with the devil's best glare as he said "a mistake which I rectified by locking in the most secure corner of hell when I realized I could not kill it"

Michael bit his lip silently looking at the floor before mumbling coherently "It wasn't my idea"

"then, whose was it?" Lucifer asked impatiently looking at is sheepish brother demanding an answer and hoping above all it was not Cas

"Zack" mike then paused before continuing "Zack used are brothers and sisters still in heaven insisting that it was mine and dad's plan and that no matter what rumors where that you hadn't just been sent to hell but where looked in a cage in hell, apparently he had be spreading that for long enough that even lilth and Azazel started to believe him. I think he was hoping that once the abomination was out I would be forced to fight it and we would have our apocalypse"

Lucifer thought this over and was consumed by an anger at his brother before a thought struck him like a ton of bricks and he lunged forwarded grabbing his brother by the shirt and thrusting him up against the wall and ignored Chloe's shocked "Lucifer" he continued saying very levelly into his brother's face holding back the anger hoping he wasn't right "Did Naomi get to him?"

Michael dropped his eyes solemnly before looking back up into his brother's eyes and solemnly saying "y-yes"

His voice taught with raw pain and anger "you let them?"

His brother still hanging by his shirt looked down in shame telling him heart broken "no it was after Dad and Gabe had left I was doing his paperwork trying miserably to fill his shoes when Amenadiel refused and wondering why I hadn't either when every high ranking seraph in the silver city walked in a fought me down till I was covered in a net of hell chains and surrounded be holy fire and by the time they let me out he thought he was a fledgling and asked me what my name was" at that point the younger of the two heavenly twins started leaking tears "Luci he didn't even remember my name or you"

Seeing his brother breaking into heart wrenching tears and having heard he was not at fault for their little brother loosing his memory he pulled his twin into a hug which he accented by curling his stark white wings around his obviously tired and lonely brother.

After a heart wrenching second between the brothers Trixie whispered to loudly to her mother "but who Is the abomanation of hell? And is he talking about the Cas Lucifer always tells stories about?"

The brothers took one last moment to savoir the touch of their twin which neither had felt in millennia before they turned and Lucifer said clearly as he whipped tears out of his eyes "the abomination of hell was a mistake I made when I first got to hell" he took a long breath before launching into the explanation proper "When I first got to hell I was so hurt and I channeled that pain both physical and mental into being angry so I wouldn't go insane and in that anger I tried to create an angel, but it was an angel born of hatred in the darkest depths of hell, an angel shaped of ash and brought to life by the light of anger so no matter what I tried it could not understand anything but anger and when it started to hear stories of the devil of who everyone said he was he decided that he was the devil that he was Lucifer and before I was able to trap him with a little bit of dad's help not that I realized it at the time I had trapped him in a cage in the depths of hell to rot forever"

Chloe having sort of got the conversation earlier and followed his explanation closely asked "so there is a nearly invincible being out their who thinks he is Lucifer, wants to fight you" she gestured at mike "and every one else thinks is Lucifer to"

Mike being honestly surprised at how well his brother's detective had grasped it all and starting to understand why his brother liked her so much Michael corrected her slightly "actually I never finished he thinks I am in the cage but it is actually zack who is in their, and he is out again at very low power allowing his host body the reigns so the hunters who tried to kill him didn't try again while he was healing and so he could get away from them"

Lucifer once again rounded on his twin "why do they think you are in the cage?"

"when I refused to fight Zack went in my stead believing he could win since he is so close to an archangel power wise, but the aforementioned hunters threw them both into the cage one of the hunters going with them before I could do anything and then Cas sort of rescued the hunter" mike looked into the identical copy of his own face hoping his twin would understand.

"he left his soul behind" Lucifer said interested to meet this soulless hunter before his brother put a fork in that idea "yeah but gramps fetched it later"

"what" Chloe exclaimed and when the two archangels turned her way not understanding what she did not understand "you have a grandfather"

"yes, don't you" asked Michael not understanding why this is news or in anyway important right now.

Lucifer actually understanding where the question came from says "I believe she is referring to the fact that the humans believe that our family tree ends in dad"

Michael's morphs into a look of shock before saying "okay that's weird" before continuing on the original topic "anyways that is not why I came. I came because an alternate universe version of me that is terrible and not of his own body like our younger siblings is running around making hybrid monsters, the abomination is lose again, I haven't actually told the hunters and Cas that they got it all wrong, and then there is the nephilim. And I just need help man, I am way over my head"

Lucifer just sat there for a second going through his words before saying "what nephilim and where in hell is dad"

Mike seamed lost for words for a little bit before saying "well you kinda missed a lot"

Lucifer looking at his twin worriedly before asking cautiously "like what"

Mike looked back and said quietly but understandably "dad hasn't been in heaven for centuries and sorta ran off with Amara a few years back, you know when the sun died"

"Amara is out" Luci Exclaimed surprised and more then a little bit worried

"yep" Mike said as if this monumental course of events was old news

"and they haven't killed each other yet" Lucifer asked now a little over his worry for the Detective based off of his brothers lack of exclamation but no more curios then ever because his parents relationship was bad but god and Amara where way worse.

"they tried" Mike said again like this was not an element that should be focused on like this event that could literally end the universe was old news.

"Who is Amara" Chloe asked now even more confused with this new character added into her boyfriends epic saga of a life.

"Our Aunt" Both Angels said distractedly at the same time while having a tiny stare down that as almost like they were having a silent and private conversation.

"oh" Chloe said even more surprised that the celestial beings had a normal family with extended members

"what do you mean they tried" Lucifer asked correctly assuming it has something to do with the sun going out a few years back.

"well they tried but those Hunters convinced them to talk it out" Mike said like these Hunters fixing their massive family issues was normal.

"How" Lucifer mumbled but was ignored as his lovely partner stepped in with a far more important statement.

"kind of sounds like we need to talk to these Hunter Lucifer" Chloe said into the weirdly silent living room before mumbling to herself "Whatever Hunters are"

"Yes it does sound like the next logical step" Lucifer said distractedly still trying to imagine his father and aunt talking it out like normal human beings and trying not to laugh at the thought.

"Who are they" Trixie asked having kept up with the conversation and curious to who the hell these people who had done so much for the world where.

"The Winchesters" where the only words that echoed through the now silent living room.


	2. Chapter 2

So the first draft of this was written in the break between the 300th episode and the 301st so that is the exact moment where it picks up when Cas walks in at the end.

I would also like to say as a disclaimer and explanation to how long this took this was originally just a one shot of creative inspiration randomly written and released on the same day so if it takes me longer or if it is not as good sorry, but I am trying to work out what the hell I am doing with the storyline if I am actually going anywhere with it. Also despite my love for the set up for season 15 and painting god as not a good guy this is canon divergence and will definitely breathe normality into angels lives as much as you can when talking about angels so you can expect if I get far enough in that god will be introduced that he will not be the canon character we saw that as Castiel put it "it is not bad just the absence of good".

So anyways I have said my peace. Enjoy.

Castiel leaned into the hug from dean still not sure where it was coming from but promptly not giving a shit. Eventually he stepped out of the calming embrace looking at the beaten up state of the boys and raising his eyebrow as he had seen dean do before hoping it said 'now what's up' not 'I'm awkward and I don't know shit' which is apparently what everything I do looks like.

Though before the promised explanation for the state of the boys came his entire being started to light up and buzz with an energy that almost felt like when he came back to Dean, and Sam of course, it felt like family.

Then without any more warning there in front of him were being's so bright his out of work angel sight was temporarily blinded until he was able to get a grip enough to filter out some of the light the two undeniably archangels gave off to see they were not alone as the two archangels who could be not be mistaken for anything but identical twins were accompanied by a young child and woman who were definitely human even if the woman had been touched by god.

Though undeniably what was weirdest about them was not who was with them, or even the fact that every archangel was supposed to be either dead, in the cage or in dean. It was the fact that they looked less like angels do and more like jack because their grace was intertwined with the very cells of their bodies instead of occupying the same space like his own did. But despite that it was still undeniable that the twins before him where in fact archangels and not nephilim. They just had their own bodies.

The second they landed the twin wearing a custom high end suit who almost seemed to bleed regret, hurt, and distrust, definitely distrust. To be honest it was not dissimilar to how dean used to be. Anyways he stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug love, hope, regret, desperation, pride and fear seeping into me as he whispered "Cas" like the fact that I was alive and in front of him was the best gift in all of reality.

On the other hand, the other twin who was in a memorabilia t-shirt that mentioned god and the devil just kinda looked at me with such sadness and regret and self-blame as tears well in his ancient eyes, again reminding me of the boy's. Though what really got to me was the fact that both of them seemed so familiar. They felt like home.

Of course before I could really grapple with the unexplained familiarity of the unknown angels dean interrupted with his normal gung-ho attack the people who can snap me out of existence-ness as he growled "get away from Cas" leveling his gun at the suit wearing twin.

"Luci" came the quiet warning from the novelty tee wearing twin as 'Luci' stepped in front of me almost like he had to protect me from dean

Though before the angel could get any more threatening towards dean the god touched woman intervene "Lucifer don't obviously he is trying to protect him"

At that I was slightly lost and kinda checked out for a little bit as I watched almost from the outside as Dean and Sam both fumbled for a second before both shot him in the general vicinity of the heart only for the other twin to step forward and heal him in under a second as he took him back a little bit from where he had been standing right next to him and the one in the suit's "aww" rang across the bunker war room "that hurts".

After a second, it was obvious his brother was fine so the still yet to be named twin said smugly down at his brother who was now covered in blood "Told ya"

'Luci' as somehow I could not call him anything but Luci in my head stood up brushing himself off as he grumbled at his brother sarcastically "Yes Mikey, you are always right"

"But I was…" came the indignant and childish reply only for the two to be interrupted by the woman who was by now glaring at the two archangels "Ohh for your dad's sake, can you two please act your age."

"We are" came the chorus and that was the moment I just knew that I knew them and loved them, and more then that trusted them. As I continued to watch like I was not even there The woman who has still to be named was giving the worlds best you better explain yourself now look on the planet.

Luci then launched into a bullshit explanation which somehow despite not remembering it I just know that I have heard it before. Wait when did I learn to use the word bullshit anyways "We live up to about 50 million years and we are only roughly 5 million years old".*

Sam almost laughed despite his confusion, after all a gun shot had just harmed the man so could he actually be Lucifer, and the women's mumbled response was gold "I am dating a ten-year-old angel, great"

Then the child that the Winchesters had obviously not noticed yet bounded forward into his suddenly open arms "Lucifer, you're my age"

The instant change in the man was beyond obvious as he held the child brimming with pride as he smiled "yes, I am offspring. Yes, I am".

At this point Sam had had it with the lack of explanation and kind of exploded "okay who the hell are you and what are you doing here"

The angel still holding the human child as if she is his own looked at the hunter slowly smirking as if he had not realized he held all the cards in the conversation until that moment "Lucifer Morningstar at your service"

Although before either hunter could respond or Lucifer finish his thought because his much less formally dressed brother spoke up slightly confused "our last name isn't Morningstar, Luci". although what really stumped the brothers was how the angel had managed to sit down with his feet on the map table without them noticing.

Lucifer glared back at his brother presumably named Michael saying dangerously "yeah, well I changed it when dad banished me"

The twins then exchanged in a staring war for a few seconds that not even Dean was dumb enough to interrupt before Mikey subsided only to say "fine he's Lucifer Morningstar and I am Michael Rose."

Dean who despite seeing the man heal instantly flat out refused to admit these men were angels let alone the archangels they seemed to think they were mostly because angels did not have last names, they just didn't. Even Castiel was confused by that one although he felt he should. So Dean let out a loud chuckle and said "Your name was Lucifer Rose"

Both twins then looked at him like he had lost his head before saying in synchronized unison "no" like that was the dumbest conclusion ever.

Only then did the still unnamed women step forward and say as if she had to explain humanity to them often "Lucifer, that would be another thing that people don't understand" at his incredulous look she continued "You know, cause people don't, expect, Angel's to have last names"

To Sam it was evident that the fact that this man was the devil was not new but the more familial aspect too the angels life obviously was new especially as the man launched into a complaint about angel's not really having last names just his siblings the archangels. Although he didn't really listen because he was more caught up on the fact that Lucifer was A) alive and B) not trying to kill them as well as how Michael was there and not in the cage or in his brother, and on top of that there was a real officer of the law and a child acting almost like family to the man Lucifer.

Similarly, Cas was no longer able to pay attention but his was a very different problem as the pounding in his mind that had started at the arrival of the baffling Archangel twins slowly rose to a cacophony that he really could not focus on anything and slowly he felt his grip on consciousness slip away as he heard one of the now indistinguishable twins call out to him as strong arms caught him.

The echoing "Cassie" following him into the darkest recesses of his mind.

*Ps this is not my take on the existence of the world or how it came to be, nor am I trying to disprove your own thoughts on the manner, but this is a story. So yeah


End file.
